


Who Do You Belong To? (A Kylo/Hux/OC Fanfiction)

by oheycallmek



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, And Now For Something Completely Different, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Dominant Kylo Ren, Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gotta Go Fast, Jealousy, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Love Triangles, Lusty Month of May, My First Smut, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pet Names, Possessive Kylo Ren, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rough Sex, Sexy Times, Soft Armitage Hux, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, The First Order Sucks, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oheycallmek/pseuds/oheycallmek
Summary: I never knew that a heart could be incapable of love, its allegiance firmly rooted in lust and jealousy. My allegiance lies in The First Order...in him...and if it is to cost me my life, then let it be the most noble of endings the galaxy has ever known...
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. You're Only in Trouble if You Get Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, darlings! This is my first EVER smut piece, so PLEASE go easy on me. This kinda thing doesn't come easily to me, but I wanted to at least attempt it before I made the decision to stray away from it entirely. This will definitely be a BIT subject-y, so be aware of the warnings. Thank you!  
> -K xx

An all-too familiar rush of warmth between my thighs presented itself with a vengeance. By now, it was practically routine; a quiet, uninterrupted moment that presented itself whenever we deemed it appropriate to act on our most desperate desires. It began fairly innocently, wanting nothing more than a physical companion on our longwinded journeys. Somewhere in between it all, our hearts were firmly locked, an unbreakable bond forged only by secret visitations on the ship.

The unknown made it all the more intriguing. It was a game of sorts…us, the players in a battle for dominance, and _him_ , the villain that, at any given moment, could bust down the door with a single flick of his wrist.

_A hit._

_Another hit._

The rug burn of a wave slammed full-force into my body, tossing me back and forth like the deep sea. It came quickly, setting moisture to my skin, a thin glaze that washed over me, sticking me flush against the metal borders of the wall. Pale, pink fingers curled frantically into the long, fiery locks that ran in misplaced freys along the hills of my chest. He gripped at the roots as if they would give him answers.

“Gods, it _hurts_ …”

The pace slowed instantaneously as my voice came in a low gasp between my teeth. The gentility of a hand placed tenderly to the side of my face, so sweet it was almost criminal. His green, earth-toned eyes expressed a sense of pure, unadulterated innocence. My stomach lurched forward, pressing into my abdominals.

“Slower, kitten?”

A small laugh, too difficult to stifle, escaped somewhere from deep within my chest, “No…no…a _good_ kind of hurt.”

As expected, another wild rush touched deep within my core. My back became an archway, a small hallow forming beneath me. A pair of gorgeous, plump lips graced the bowl of my collarbone. I sighed deeply, giving into the sweet serenity of his tongue along my skin.

_Hit._  
_Hit._  
_Hit._

As the pace of each wave increased, so did the racing of his heart above my hand. I pressed into him, splaying my fingers over his bare chest as the sound of quickened breath presented itself into the shell of my ear. His body pulled from mine, leaving me empty as he dipped down, a trail of lips scattering like petals down the length of me. The warmth that greeted me before became an aching chill as he bent to his knees. My fingers raked through his hair, savoring the softness as I felt my head lose weight and tilt back. After a few moments of agonizing bliss from lips and tongue in a tasting frenzy, I patted at the flat of his cheek, signaling him to return to me.

“P-please come back. I _need_ you.”

His smile was warm, drawing me nearer as he returned to his looming position in front of me. Hands became a pair of cuffs that wrapped with vigor around my fragile wrists. They rose above my head, vulnerability swallowing me whole as teeth gnawed the skin of my throat. With that, I was once again full.

_“Again.”_  
_“Yes.”_  
_“Harder now.”_  
_“YES.”_

Without warning, a pair of strong biceps curled around my tiny frame and hoisted me up. My legs wrapped like coils around his waist, clinging to him as the waves continued to strike with much more frequency and urgency. My fingernails dug into the softness of skin, a series of curses murmured into the curvature of his shoulder. The most pleasurable pain one could ever think to imagine.

_Hit and release._

With that, my feet kissed the tiles. His forehead pressed so gently against mine. It was as if, at any moment, my body would shatter in his grasp. His smile… _Gods_ …the sensual twitch of a smirk upturning his lips was a candle flame to my wax body. His hands lingered for a moment, relishing in the feeling of my closeness. I leaned into his loving advances, gaining every sign of clarity I would need to conquer the rest of my working day.

“Damn it to the seven Hells, you are _gorgeous_ , Heavenna…”

My birth name on his tongue flourished with the cadence of his accent. The feeling it gave me settled for far too long, forcing me to press an eager kiss on his waiting lips. He deepened it immediately, unable to hold back.

As he pulled away to take another look, he swallowed hard, finger feathering over the blushed skin of my cheeks, “I could never tire of this…of _you_.”

A small smile found its way to me, pulling at the corners of my lips as I traced the freckles painted sporadically over the bridge of his nose.  
“I can’t imagine it being any different.”

A beat.

I craned my neck to stare at the clock overhead and quickly reached for my haphazardly discarded clothes as I did so, my body finally leaving his.

“But unfortunately, it is half-passed the hour. We best be going.” I noted simply, slipping feet first into my uniform and combing my hair back into slicked back ponytail.

He gave a curt nod as he fumbled around with the buttons on his black top, throwing his knee-length jacket around his shoulders, “You can head out first. If he is in search of me, I’ll tell him that I needed a word with you…”

His hands clasped behind his back as he turned away, shooting a sly sneer over the bridge of his shoulder. He stood, feet firmly planted as he waited patiently for a response. I swallowed down my reservation, heart slamming against the center of my chest. I smirked back, eyes of ice.

“Yes, _General_.”


	2. What Do You See?

Heavenna Shalees, officer of observations upon The Finalizer. My job was quite simple, _observe_. It was a job that very few were successful at, but I took to each challenge with no difficulty. It was almost unheard of to have a woman working alongside the most astute generals, but having been taken under the wide wing of The First Order at such a young age, I was determined more than any to climb up the social ladder and make a proper name for myself. It was in this position of continuous engineering reports and location data checking that I found myself in the company of General Armitage Hux.

Many believed that the man left very little to be desired, but in every way, I disagreed. His level of self-assurance and poise was, in every way, arousing to me. His long-legged strut, his chin pointed high to the ceiling, and the way in which he couldn't hold back the slightest of smirks around me caused a pitfall to form in the center of my stomach, nearly impossible to patch. Working at the front end of the regime was risky business, and only those immensely confident in their abilities could serve in direct coalition with The Supreme Leader.

Supreme Leader Kylo Ren was a man who kept himself under tight wraps around his inferiors. I worked rather closely with the young man, as it was in my job description, first and foremost, to inform him of the whereabouts of the galactic Resistance. Our conversations were intermittent and slightly limited, but he respected me in ways he didn’t with others. He trusted me, and _Gods_ , that was more than enough.

A part of me believed that, somewhere beneath the uniform he donned lie a heart that beat with intensity whenever I was near. He always seemed to linger longer at my station, allowing his mask to scan the length of my body. As strange as it was to say, I took the frequent gesture as a compliment, silently allowing him access to view me in the ways he seemed to secretly wish. With all that had gone on in regards to the young Jedi girl and her inability to compromise with him, his actions were somewhat understandable.

I was in the midst of working on personal reports, fingers speeding over the screen of my datapad in attempt to rid my brain of the covert encounter with the General that had occurred just moments ago. The sound of a lifting hatch bounced from ear to ear, gaze lifting to view who had initiated the sequence.

He came through the door, a tall mass of midnight black, nearly heart-stopping.

I quickly stood from my desk at attention, hands pressing into my lower back, “Yes, sir?”  
“I trust that you have gotten back to work since the hour I spent in search of you, officer?”

The click of my clenching jaw sounded, “I must have taken a longer break without realizing it, Supreme Leader Ren.”  
He leaned down, a mass of robes like a shield over my body, “You do realize that I have no one else on the ship to file the reports as quickly and efficiently as you, _yes…?”_  
My lips slowly pressed into a thin line, eyes staring straight into the window of his mask, “Yes, sir. I am very much aware, sir.”  
“Failure to meet my expectations will have you demoted." His voice was a dagger into my sternum.

The idea of demotion was never one to take lightly, and in more ways than I could name, I refused to put myself in such a position.

“All of which reminds me…”  
The sound of his voice through the mask was peeked with intrigue, his inflection changing ever so slightly.  
“General Hux was in the meeting room before I came here. He said he had just pulled you aside to speak.”

The mere mention of his name caused my stomach to knot, the ghost of his bare body against mine becoming a tantalizing visual that caused an overwhelming warmth to settle upon my skin.

I cleared my throat gently before speaking, “Business as usual, Supreme Leader. Nothing major, only minor.”

The words couldn’t have been more generalized, but it was nearly impossible to hold back the fear of the unknown. The tone of his voice led me to believe that he was well-aware of what we had been doing behind closed doors. There were no definitive rules against it, but the last thing either of us needed was for the entire Finalizer to be aware of our sexual liaisons, let alone our superior.

Gloved fingertips suddenly pinched into my chin, lifting me into his eye line, “What is it you see in that man, _sweet one…?”_

A lump tangled; a hazard in the base of my throat as I began to speak up in attempt to save myself, “He’s my higher-up, sir. The only thing I have ever shown him has been my upmost respect and admiration.”

He chuckled, a low, antagonistic shutter behind his voice-changer as his body snapped back, “I’m willing to bet every credit I own that you have shown him much _more_ than that…”

I furrowed my brows until the muscles of my face cramped, “ _Excuse me_ , sir…?”

“You act as if the walls don’t hear.”

So he _did_ know. I would be damned if I were to play dumb now, but as he spoke the words, I was unsure of the meaning behind them.

Was he angry? Was he testing me? Too many indefinites.

He reached for his helmet then and slowly unshielded his lips as his body drew closer again. The prominence of his jaw line came into view, as well the loose, black tresses that fell in waves down the sides of his face. His voice was a low, husky tremble, the chill of breath kissing my skin in provoking beats.

“If you were mine, I wouldn’t hesitate to take control of you…show you what it truly means… _to love_.”

A laugh forced from my throat as the words completely contradicted. He pulled back suddenly, fist curling in, allowing the sound of leather to emanate. He snapped the shield back over his face.

“I always knew it to be true, Kylo…” His name felt almost foreign on my lips as I spoke, “In the moments we’ve spent alone, you’ve proven how greatly you’re drawn to me, and not just in a working sense.”

I felt my body pull towards him, a magnet unable to detach from movement. Upon reaching him, my neck craned, eyes becoming a soft, yet seductive challenge.

“But to _love…?_ You don’t know the _meaning_ of the word. That much is _clear_. You understand what it means to have passion, surely, but love doesn't exist in you."

My voice was venom in his ears, his body practically melting until it became a puddle below my feet. I could feel his posture shrink before me and it gave me a sense of self-confidence I never knew I needed.

"And who's to say it does in you?" He asked, patience tested.

He seemed so childish in the way in which he spoke to me, but I couldn't deny the fact that his words stung my center.

I shook my head, eyes somewhat avoiding him now, "That sort of thing does not concern you, and neither do my personal relations...now if you wouldn’t mind leaving me be, I have a decent amount of work to continue with."

As I began to pull myself away from his massive figure, a forceful push caused my body to collide against the wall, nearly breaking the shelves from their hinges. It was as if a pair of strong, invisible hands were holding me hostage against the metal.

He turned to face me then, and I could picture the smirk stretched from ear to ear as he spoke, “Not until you tell me what it is you see in the General, Heavenna.”

I swallowed hard, eyebrows lowering until they formed a solid, straight line across my forehead. The answer, in truth, would be a fairly complicated one, but I was unsure as to whether or not I was looking to delve into it with my superior. He waited on baited breath.

“He’s more than you realize, in _every way_ , he takes pride in his position of power and he does a pretty damn good job of it.”  
“And you’re saying I _don’t_ …?”

I was stuck, wanting nothing more in this moment than to be swallowed by oblivion.

“Don’t put words in my mouth.” I spat back, still stuck in his grasp against the wall.

With that, he unexpectedly released me, a small nod shooting in my direction as he turned his back. I ran my palm over my collarbones, brushing away the sensation of his invisible hold.

"I sense _jealousy_ in you, Kylo..."

Gods, damn my mouth and glue it to prevent it from digging my grave. The man was soft putty in my stone-covered hands, able to be manipulated to my upmost advantage, in fact, it was how I was able to land myself in such an important working position...but that didn't mean I had to continue to push him past the breaking point. Still, the exhilaration it caused was enough to force me to continue to pry, as if it could lead to something even greater.

No response.

"Or has the Jedi girl refused to pleasure you in the ways in which you desire...?"

Silence consumed the room as his frustration came to a boil.

"ENOUGH."

His voice was a harsh, pounding beat that caused my nerves to ignite like a wildfire flame in my chest. He spun around, hand curling, a cup around a make-believe energy source.

"When you look at him, what do you see?"

The question was simple, as was the answer. For once, it would be wrong me to dance around what I wanted to say.

"A man." I stated.

He stood like a statue in the doorway, the face behind the mask clearly expressing a variety of different emotions before he spoke up again.

"And when you look at _me...?"_

Silence.

"A _child_."


	3. Playing the Game

Work proceeded as usual with very little interruption from either the General or the Supreme Leader. After our little run-in, I was quite pleased by the fact that I was left to my own devices for the rest of the evening.  
I was hyper focused for a short while, until boredom began to bite at the corners of my brain. Work slowly but surely became a monotonous drone in the back of my head that refused to quit humming. The engineers were doing what was asked of them and the Resistance fleet we had been tracking for quite some time hadn’t made single movement worth noting. I was alone in the center of the main break room, silently praying for company.

  
The sensation of fingers gently sliding over the shoulder pad of my top was brought to my attention. It was Armitage. I looked up and he nodded over to large window just a few steps away from where I was seated, cuing for me to stand and follow. _Finally_ , saved by the bell.

  
I made my way over, hands instinctively wrapping around the back of me. We stood side by side, bodies facing the outside world. The silence between us was comfortable.

  
“I take it things preceded smoothly for you, officer…?”

  
He kept his voice somewhat low-level as he spoke, the sound of it dripping like pure honey from his tongue. It was so intoxicating that I nearly forgot to respond.

  
“Somewhat.” I noted under my breath.

  
His head slowly snapped over to view me, lips tightly pursed as he raised a single brow.

  
 _“…He knows?”_ His voice was nearly silent in the husk of my ear as he bent down to my level.  
I nodded, “He knows.”

  
He pulled himself back up in attempt to remain composed, but I could see the rise and fall of his chest increase underneath his starched uniform.

  
I brushed the tip of my pointer finger over his sleeve, allowing his eyes to meet mine for only a moment, “I wouldn’t be concerned, General.”

  
He swallowed hard, nodding ever so slightly as his gaze returned to the window. I took a breath, tilting my head to the side as I admired the sporadically placed stars.

  
“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”  
A could see the slight shake of a smile turn the corner of his mouth, “Quite.”

  
I once again wrapped my arms behind myself, fingers tightly interlacing, “I like to think that once the galactic order gains complete control, it can be made all the more beautiful.”

  
I pictured the cities thriving off of buckets of wealth, the grimy slate of the poor wiped entirely clean by mass removal. I imagined the comfort it would bring to know that we had succeeded in doing the impossible.

  
Armitage let his tongue flicker over his bottom lip, practically tasting the victory, “I can’t deny that.”

  
I slowly reached forward, my hand pressed to the glass as my stare once again shifted, unable to peel away from him this time.

  
“What do _you_ believe the future holds, General…?” I asked, excitement slowly steaming through me.

  
He mimicked my movement, placing his hand against the glossy surface as his eyes scanned the vastness of the galaxy before him. He squinted, as if doing so would allow him to see things through rose-colored spectacles.

  
“I suppose that after the fall of the Resistance, the members upon this ship are to go their own ways as Supreme Leader Ren takes his rightful place upon the throne.”  
I nodded in agreement, chin lifting high, “And what of the General and the officer that operates in association with him…?”

  
His eyes lowered to his feet, a smirk now impossible to force back as his hands came to wrap around the front of him, thumbs twiddling, “I would surely hope that much more awaits them on the other side of the war.”

  
The sentence struck a heartstring, a load of stones causing my stomach to drop rapidly to my toes.

  
“I would hope the same for them.” I noted, “A gorgeous villa on Canto Bight…a vineyard out back for homemade red wine…”

  
I felt his hand slowly skim the lower hem of my uniform, fingers practically desperate to feel my touch again. I turned my head to the side, inspecting the area for viewers. No one else had been in this location of the ship for quite some time, yet it seemed as though all eyes were on us.

  
“All the time in the universe to themselves to do whatever they so please.”

  
His voice was butter, melting into a savory pond that poured down the back of my neck. I took a solid breath in and allowed it to tremble out. I couldn’t help but allow my lashes to flutter at his comment.

  
 _“Whatever…?”_ I asked, curiosity peaked.

  
He chuckled low, finding it in himself to return to me. His eyes were beautiful, pale, color-changing diamonds in the center of his face. They drew me in more so than any other part of him; the entranceway into his iced over soul.

  
I took a miniscule step to the right, body now lightly pressed to his side. His eyes followed down to where I stood, jaw flexing hard against his skin. I could sense the stiffness of his body as I leaned into him, feeling only the in and out motion of heavy breath.

  
Teasing Armitage was the greatest part of the game. With him being one of the most respected generals, it was invigorating to have him crumble at the slightest touch. In front of the public, he held his own, but with me, he suffered in doing so.

  
In an instant, he cleared his throat, causing me to jump back.  
“I suppose that’s all then, officer.”  
His voice, _Gods_ , I relished in hearing it quiver.  
I sneered, eyes glinting in the lights overhead, “Thank you, sir.”

  
His head turned from side to side, frantically judging whether or not to make his move. All of a sudden, he shot his hand forward, fingers pulling my chin a single step closer before I could turn and make it back to my work station. My heart skipped several beats as I my eyes were forced so rapidly into his.

  
“My quarters. _Midnight_.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
His smile was tell-tale.  
“Good, kitten.”

  
Body like a dark castle wall, he floated past the open door on the far side of the room. The world around us stopped mid-turn and I could’ve sworn the man before us had been overhearing our entire conversation. His mask stared deviously over at us, a curious tilt to it.

  
If there had been an emergency exit, I wouldn’t have hesitated to open the hatch and hurdle my body into space. It would be far less painful than this.

  
Armitage slowly lowered his hand, posture erect.

  
“Supreme Leader.”

  
A slight pause.

  
He nodded, “General Hux.”


	4. He'll Ask Too Much

It was close to midnight now. I had prepared to the tenth degree, showering, shaving, and relishing in the scent of cocoa butter body wash. Nights like these were always significantly better than the quick sessions in between working hours. We could take our time; enjoy each other’s company for as long as we damn well pleased.

I pulled a thin, tan sweater over my shoulders before sneaking out of my quarters. Armitage’s room was not too far from mine, but neither was Kylo’s. It was just another potential obstacle to be accounted for each time we spent nights together.

This time, the steps I took seemed to echo off of the walls. I held my breath, fearful that the sound alone could shatter glass.  
Just a few more steps now.

Suddenly, the doorway to Supreme Leader’s quarters hissed open.

Of course. The man behind the action must have been reading my thoughts.  
_Damn it all._

He slumped his way out, wearing a much more casual outfit than the one I had seen him in before; soft, black sweats and a white, ribbed undershirt. His mask was placed back in its case, face now fully exposed to me.

“Hello.”  
His voice was a lot more tangible when it wasn’t funneled through his helmet. It held a bit of intrigue and it was clear that he was curious as to why I had been slipping out so late.  
“K-Kylo.”

My voice cracked as I spoke his name, posture instinctively straightening. He walked a bit closer, head at an angle to look down at me. His locks tangled in sweat-covered clumps over his forehead and his eyes were shielded by his dark, pronounced brows.

“What are you doing up so early, sweet one?”

Again with the pet name. I couldn’t deny the fact that it made me feel a warmth similar to the one that Armitage had presented me with earlier that day, and with that, I impulsively clenched the space between my legs.

“Unable to sleep.”  
He nodded slowly, lower lip jutting out, “Likewise.”

The silence in the room could be heard from miles away. I was half-expecting the man to lurch forward, press his lips eagerly against my own just to fill the space in between each sentence, but he just stayed staring.

Kylo’s head suddenly motioned in the direction of the General’s quarters, “A late-night rendezvous…?”  
I was caught red-handed and there was no rinsing the blood from my palms now.  
_“Perhaps…”_ I voiced meekly.

He came forward slowly and I curled in on myself, his height a bit too jarring for my liking in the darkness of the hallway. He placed his hand gently over the flushed skin of my face, callused thumb lightly stroking my jaw.

“What you said earlier…it was quite _daring_ of you, Heavenna…”  
The sentence seethed from his mouth, eyes like needle points into my spine.

“I-I suppose I just wasn’t thinking clearly.”  
“Hm…I think your intentions with it were _quite_ obvious. A part of you has always enjoyed testing me…testing _him_.”  
I shook his advances away from my face, a small, tremor of laughter escaping from my throat, “You know very little of us, sir.”

His body bent down low, the man nearly to his knees in front of me, hand finding a new spot below my chin, “He’s a priss. He’s using you.”

My eyes avoided his instantaneously. _Using me?_ Not possible. It was easy for him to say such a thing when he only knew so much. My feelings towards the General were, in fact, _love_ ; the kind of love that starts a family when the time is right, the kind of love that reaches from either end of the galaxy. We had spoken the word before, meaning it in every possible sense. My heart rested in his hands, as did his in mine.

I loved and would _always_ love Armitage…and that was a damned _fact_.

“Why do you care so much, Kylo? Tell me. Honestly.”  
He shook his head, ripping himself away from me, “It’s a lot to explain…”  
“So it _is_ the Jedi girl.”  
I could hear his breath hitch in his chest, “I don’t wish to discuss my goings on with the girl.”  
I scoffed, “Then I don’t wish to discuss my goings on with the General.”

He shrugged his shoulders lightly, as if to say ‘touche’ as the silence between us returned. He placed his hands to his center, anxiously ringing his fingers.

“Then go on. Don’t let me stop you.” He said.

\---

The blaze of heat, it came again and I could no longer reject it now. We were in the deepest part of the ocean by now, in the security of his quarters where no one could find us, let alone hear the raging of the waters.

  
Once released, we collapsed; a pile of odds and ends in the comfort of the softest fabric. Like sand between my toes, I relished in the sensation of the aftermath. His body became a blanket, biceps curling around me. His lips pressed tenderly against the center of my forehead, soaking up the moisture that had collected over it.

“As I live and breathe. My perfect kitten.” There was a smile in his voice.

I cuddled close, ear between his thin, bare pecs. His heart was a hummingbird against my cheek, hammering hard. My fingers slowly traced the sporadic hairs on the skin of his chest as his chin found a home on the top of my head.

“ _Gods_. The way in which you make me feel, Armi. It’s indescribable. _Truly, purely_."

I craned my neck to look up at him and his thumb and forefinger pulled me in for a deep kiss.

As we pulled away, he took a small breath before speaking again, tone slightly shifting, “I wish to discuss something, that is, if you’ll allow it.”  
I smiled softly, “Of course. Go on.”  
His gaze removed from mine, “You told me not to worry, and yet, I can’t help but do just that.”

I sighed, slowly sliding my body off of the bed, bare feet hitting the cold metal below me. I reached for the silk sleep robe I had hung by his door, the fabric nearly slipping between my fingers as I draped it over myself. I moved to the mirror, tying it loosely around my torso.

“I believe he’s… _jealous_.” I simply noted, fingers combing through sex-tossed frizz.

The words did a front flip past my teeth, unable to be held back any longer. Armitage exhaled a harsh laugh as his body removed from the security of the bed, coming to meet mine from behind.

"Jealous, _you say?"_

His pale fingers traced the outline of my jaw and then came to meet my collarbone. He leaned close, lips to my ear.

“He isn’t one to be messed with, kitten. I know it’s a wicked tendency of yours to do so, but I wouldn’t give into his advances. His heart is lonely and his mind is slightly askew.”

A flirtatious bitch, I was. No denying that fact. A strange part of my brain secretly desired the man's lips on mine in the hallway, but with the General’s voice in my ear, breathy and beautiful, I could hardly give into the fleeting thought.

I laughed, “ _Slightly…?_ Sounds a bit too generous, General.”  
He exposed a bit of shoulder, lips peppering each freckle as he continued on.  
“You know he’ll ask too much of you. If you were his, I can’t imagine the man would give you the same sort of treatment as I.”  
A subtle moan flew from me as I allowed his hands to wander, “And what do _you_ ask of me?”

He pulled me into his line of sight, eyes flitting between my irises and my patiently waiting lips.

“I ask only _love_ , Heavenna Shalees."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUCH longer chapter than expected, but I desperately wanted to include a Kylo scene. I'm a HUGE fan of the way this turned out and I hope you are too!  
> -K xx


	5. The Broken-Hearted Bastard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT, POTENTIALLY TRIGGERING, PLEASE READ THE WARNING!

**_“You act as if the walls don’t hear.”_ **

  
The words that left the man’s mouth lingered like a sour poison, unable to be washed down by even the sweetest of solvents. Every waking moment I spent with Armitage was but a mask over my brain. I knew, deep down inside, that Kylo had been watching, inspecting our relationship like it had become his new job. It was brutal torture, but I had to at least attempt to push back the discomfort it brought me.

After the time I spent in the General’s quarters, I had no choice but to make my way back to my own room to get at least a _bit_ of sleep before the next day.

Armitage took my hand in his and casually escorted me to the door.

As I turned to face him, his pointer finger fanned my cheek, barely even touching the skin as he marveled, “Sleep well, darling.”

His smile was warm, affectionate. My arms slung around the back of his neck as I climbed over the hills of my toes to reach his lips one last time.

“Goodnight, Armi.” My voice was low, sultry as I ran my nose along his.

Armitage Hux, a _wickedly_ gorgeous man. Everything about him drew me in. His arms and the way in which they raveled around my torso like a pale pink ribbon caused the butterflies in my stomach to start a riot within me. His hands were beautiful, dainty, soft, yet strong. His eyes were like glistening pearls, sweet yet painfully seducing. His perfectly-parted ginger locks were absolutely criminal, and I wanted, more than _anything_ , to vigorously run my fingers through it and cause it to splay over the pastel skin of his forehead. Finally, his lips, rounded, kissable, faultless.

“Heavenna?”  
I turned back for a moment, nearly tripping over my own two feet, “Yes…?”

His hands pressed flat against his thighs, barely able to contain himself as his body bounced on both feet. He shifted his weight from leg to leg as his eyes glossed over, looking straight through me.

  
“Armitage.”

A beat.

“I love you, kitten.”

  
The sentiment tickled down the center of my spine, leaving an all too obvious trail. I could feel my stomach grind, leaving fragments in its place. A smile spread from cheek to cheek as my heart nearly leapt into his hands.

  
“I love you, Armi."

  
\---

  
Despite only having a few solid hours of sleep, I woke feeling as though my very soul had been made lighter from the journey. My eyes peeled open, the skin of my face feeling completely and utterly refreshed as I proceeded to start work.

I knew in my heart that I wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of my waking days with Armitage, but as of now, that couldn’t possibly be our reality. Pretty soon, the Resistance would crumble, and we would be left to our own devises. _That_ was when we could sit idly by and let the future take a hold of the wheel.

As I sat at my desk, skimming over various reports, the General passed by the room. His eyes were stars, meeting mine for a split second in time as he shot a small smile in my direction. I reciprocated, the heat of blush creeping across my face.

A few moments later, much to my dismay, Supreme Leader made his grand entrance, gigantic mask once again shielding the expression on his face. There was an urgency in the way he walked, his cape becoming airborne behind his knees. I quickly shut my datapad and let my eyes follow him.

“You are to meet me in the break room on the tenth floor _immediately_ , officer.”

  
My breath rapidly caught in my throat, but given my mental state, I was able to swallow it back down and into my lungs. I nodded curtly as he spun back around and exited the room without another word. This behavior wasn't entirely new, but it also wasn't entirely typical. Something had to have happened in order for him to make such a quick announcement.

By the time I had reached him on the top floor, his helmet had already been discarded to the side, a sure-fire sign that the man wanted to look me in the eye as he said whatever it was that was plaguing his mind.

Fear grew like a weed.

I cleared my throat, “Supreme Leader, sir…?”  
“You are being demoted, Heavenna.”

  
In an instant, I could taste metal as anger bubbled over the cup of my fragile body. The word was skewered through me, a blade sharpened to a complete point that entered my head and passed through my skull like a boulder through glass.

  
_No way in Hell_.

  
“Bullshit!” I exclaimed, hands flying freely.  
I had no time to process the word as it tumbled from my lips.  
_“Excuse me?”_ His head tilted, teeth obviously clenched.  
“This is a scam! A ruse! A joke! I’m being demoted? For what purpose? For the purpose of separating me from the General? I thought I told you to remove yourself from our business!”

  
My voice was a shrill series of nails pressed deep into a chalkboard surface. Every encounter with this man had led me to this, but I wasn’t about to let it become water under the bridge. This is what he wanted all along, _I’m_ _sure_ of it. To lead me into thinking I could have my own personal relations with little to no interruption from him until the last possible second. He wanted me to grow attached, to bear my heart and soul to this man until, in an instant, he could rip it all away.

  
His fist clenched painfully tight as his other hand shot out, the energy emanating from the tips of his fingers slamming full-force into my shoulders and throwing me into the wall.

  
“Let. Me. Go.” I sputtered out.

  
He stalked forward, voice startlingly low. Never a good sign.

  
“I’m your _superior_ and I absolutely _refuse_ to be spoken to in such a manner. You can take your things to the lower level to prepare for removal, or you can refuse and see what happens then.”

  
_The rage_. It shook me to the core, the vibration of it causing my nerves to ignite.

  
“GO TO HELL.”

  
I spat, moisture bouncing from my cheeks and hitting him square in the face. He pulled back, the drool landing directly into his left eye. His hand pressed feverishly into it, wiping it away as if it were venom. As he looked up again, astonished by what had just occurred, he shot a petrifying look in my direction.

“YOU…FILTHY… _WHORE!”_

  
His body lurched forward, hands pushing painfully into my shoulders, nails coming out of his gloves and puncturing skin.

  
“A junk-trader, trading parts of you for parts of him! You are, in NO WAY, an asset to the higher ups of The First Order!”

  
The vein in his neck throbbed continuously, the color in his cheeks draining completely until he was left with a brutal tint of red. His eyes were predatorially fused to me.

  
“You NO IDEA what goes on the comfort of our bedrooms.”

“I know ENOUGH. I’ve _HEARD_ enough.”

“Pfft, yeah okay, because _THAT’S_ fair of you to say…and I am more competent than _ANYONE_ at this job. I supply you with every bit of knowledge you could ever possibly need to take on the Resistance, and yet you distract yourself with thoughts of me and him…of _HER_.”

  
“Don’t TEST me, Heavenna.”

  
“I know what you are…you’re _scared_ …you’re _lonely_ …all you ever want is companionship, but you lack humility at the most basic level.”

  
“I’m WARNING you…”

  
“ _Gods_ _bless_ the woman who has to put up with you if your ass ever gets that far. I've said it once, and I'll say it again, you're a damned _child_."

"One more word out of you. Just _ONE_."

  
“I’m not afraid of you.”

  
A beat.

  
“Then show me just how unafraid you are."

**_"You act as if the walls don’t hear.”_ **

  
I acted instinctively, the intensity of the air around us pulling me towards him until my lips were feverishly pressed into his. In a moment of weakness, I just couldn’t hold back from my childish desires any longer.

  
They were warmer than expected, sweeter too. The pain that bit at the corners of my stomach was nursed as I drank him in, as was the pain in my chest when I realized what I had just done.

  
**_“You act as if the walls don’t hear.”_ **

  
He reciprocated the gesture with an ease I hadn’t prepared for, pulling at my waist until it was pressed to the point of feeling his heart beating hard against his chest. His fingers clenched around my face, body in motion as he slowly pulled me over to the long table that occupied the center of the conference room.

_“W-wait…”_

  
My voice was but a whisper in comparison to the ocean that was about to flood the room and assault my senses. He leaned over top of me, body becoming a tower that I couldn’t find the exit to. I was brutally unaware of how I had found myself with my back against the table, but I took to it easily, despite all my reservations.

  
The rush of waves tore through my body then, a tsunami in comparison to _his_ blissful serenity. The violence of each strike caused my body to quake, practically in shambles between the man’s fingers. His lips pressed into my neck and chest, my uniform slowly finding a new home on the cold concrete floor. I was vulnerable as ever, attempting to use my arms as a shield over my center.

  
_Hit._

_Hit._

_Hit._

  
“It…it _hurts_. It _REALLY_ _hurts_.”

  
The words shuddered past my lips, which I’m sure had drained of color, but he didn’t hear me. Past the point of no return, I had no choice but to give in. I let my eyes shut slowly as I took in each strained breath that passed from his beautiful lips. My head tilt back and he took it as an invitation. The only sense of comfort came from the softness of hair that acted as a silk pillow below my chin. I slowly raked my fingers down his back, which was still fully-clothed. Quite unfair, if you ask me.

  
**_“You act as if the walls don’t hear.”_ **

  
And then.  
Again.  
The _anger_. The _frustration_. The absolute _denial_.

  
With that, I tried to the best of my physical ability to push away from the man, but it was no use. I snarled, squirming like a ballistic animal beneath the mass.

  
_Hit._

  
_Hit._

  
“YOU FUCKING MONSTER.”

  
_Physical hit._

  
A leather-coated hand grazed the skin of my cheek before I had even a millisecond of a chance to react.

  
He looked down at me, rounded eyes glossed over in the heat of the moment. His lower lip trembled as he rapidly tore his hands away from me. Whatever emotion he was attempting to evoke in the moment had completely betrayed him, frustration and denial fueling the fire.

  
“H-Heavenna…I-…” The words were a whisper between his teeth and he stared at his outstretched hands of if they weren’t even a part of his body.

  
He wanted to love. He just didn’t know _how_.

  
I wanted to reach out, to touch him, to hold him. He looked wounded in ways my heart couldn’t handle.

  
The last I can recall was the slamming of the door as I exited the room.

  
_The walls, do, in fact, hear._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. AM. SO. PLEASED. The end result of this chapter turned out to be even BETTER than expected. This material is SO outrageously foreign to me, so I hope I did it justice. LOVE AND APPRECIATE YOU GUYS.  
> -K xx


	6. A Quiet Moment Alone

My body moved; a separate entity from the rest of my subconscious. I couldn’t recall how I managed to reapply my uniform, or bid the man farewell, but I was sure my lips had lingered longer than they probably should have before I exited the room.

He was _human_. He had made a _mistake_. One that damn near cost him another worker, but a mistake nonetheless.

The day became an absolute blur in front of me. I continued with work as usual, feeling as though the demotion from my current position hadn’t been that serious. The whole ordeal really _had_ been a joke. Not even _he_ could rip me away from my job…that much was obvious. How in the _Hell_ was I supposed to take such an unstable man-child's word?

By the time I had made my way to the General’s quarters that night, I wasn’t even sure how my feet had forced me down the long hallway. Everything in front of my eyes was hazed, a luminescent film over the lenses of my irises.

“Something is wrong…”  
“It’s nothing.”  
“Something has changed…”  
"It's nothing."

I shook my head, peering through the large window stationed next to his bed. I gazed into the distance, him following suit. His palms pressed deep into my shoulders from behind. I waited a moment before turning around to view him.

“What is _this...?”_ There was pain behind the words, barely even audible as his eyes began to scan every square inch of my body.

His fingers gently toyed with the fresh blood-red bruises peppered along the fragile skin of my chest. I placed a shaking hand against his, pulling it away for only a moment before shrinking. I was ashamed, so much so that I actually began to believe that I had done this to myself. I had, in fact, made the first move, but I suppose there were no excuses. His actions were his own.

His lips twitched before he spoke, voice brutally hushed, _“Did he…?”_

I swallowed hard, saltwater stinging my tear ducts but never fully falling from the pools of my eyes. He pulled me close then, ear to his chest which rose and fell rapidly. His heart pounded, nearly threatening to burst as his arms curled as tightly as they could around my body. It was as if he was attempting to shield me from the horrors of the universe in a single grasp.

_Close your eyes. Let me hold you. You’ll be safe._

The tears refused to flow, body completely numb as I was embraced. I wasn’t afraid, or broken, but _hurt_.

“I _knew_ it…I _knew_ it would come to this eventually, yet my heart refused to believe it be so...”

The sudden waver of his voice caused me to look up. He was crying now, a small series of tears draining from his green grey eyes. They rolled haphazardly passed the freckles on his cheeks, but I was quick to wipe them away before they could fall into the collar of his uniform.

“I’m _okay_ , Armi…I _swear_ to you.”

I could see then, the sudden, inescapable flicker of anger. It was as if a saber were placed in front of his skin, leaving a tint of vibrant red. The line of his jaw shook as his lip quivered past the point of control. He slowly backed away, hands curling into rounded rocks.

“Armitage.”

I let my fingers stretch in his direction, begging for him to return to the comfort of my arms, but it was no use.

His hand swung separate from the rest of his arm, hurdling into the space until it was met with the force of my own. I stopped his advances before his knuckles could crack against the wall. He gave in immediately.

“Armitage! Stop!”

My fingers curled tightly around his fist, pulling it back down to his waist. His other hand pressed feverishly into his eyes, a painful sob escaping his lungs and bouncing off the walls.

“GODS, DAMN HIM TO HELL. THE BLOODY _BASTARD_.”

My arms found their way around his torso, head against his back as I slowly rocked us from side to side.  
“Shhh…calm down…I don’t want anyone to hear us.”

His soft hands pressed into my own, which were wrapped lovingly around his stomach.

“I-I…I just can’t believe it…I’m… _disgusted_ …”

My hand reached up to run through the back of his hair, placing gentle kisses, barely even there along his spine.

“I know…I know…”

He turned around and the look on his face caused the pain in my heart to ignite once again. He placed both hands against the sides of my face, looking into my eyes as if they had the ability to take us to a different dimension.

“ _Gods_. I will fight tooth and nail to make sure that bloody shit never happens again. Vile creature, that man is.”

He pulled me closer, lips gently rounding across the center of my forehead. He held my hand daintily over his heart, its pace now slightly slowed. For the first time since the incident, I felt myself take a breath, the sensation nurturing my chest. His finger found my chin, pulling my head up.

“Allow me to run you a warm bath, kitten. It's what you deserve.”

His voice was smooth, like warm, desert sand that slipped with ease through my fingers. I nodded in response as he guided my body over to sit on the edge of the bed. He reached for a small throw blanket and sweetly wrapped it around my shoulders, a thin cocoon around my body.

“Wait here, love.”  
I nodded once more; face sullen, zoning in on the tiles below my feet.  
In seconds flat, he was back, the steam from the refresher leaking from the crack in the door. His hand reached for mine, guiding me up and over.

“Let me help you undress.”  
In an instant, my eyes followed his every move, the look on my face somewhat beyond my control. He swallowed then, reaching down to place a hand of reassurance to the apple of my cheek.  
“Hey…hey…” His voice was honey, “It’s _me_ …it’s _only me_ …”

I smiled, moving his palm to my lips and kissing warm the center. He smiled back as he slowly removed the top half of my uniform. He folded it pristinely and placed it neatly over the sink before unclipping my bra. I moaned, the rubber-like band being peeled away from under my breasts. He slipped me out of my work pants before rolling my underwear down to my ankles. I sighed deeply, head against the front of his shoulder once fully nude.

“Much better, huh?” He voiced, hand running through my hair, massaging my scalp.

I nodded before removing myself from him and sinking into the tub. The heat of the water blessed the bruises that were battered into me. I shuddered at the sweet sensation, the smell of lavender bubbles greeting my nose. He bent down beside me, hand splaying across my forehead. I turned to him, grinning peacefully.

“How does that feel…?”  
I leaned my head back, relishing in another immensely nourishing breath, “Unbelievable…thank you, Armi.”

His smile was tender, the sincerity behind it causing my heart to clench.

“You are more than welcome.”

Silence filled the room as I let my eyes rest. Armitage sat, knees to his chest beside the tub. The soft sound of breath gave me more peace than I ever could’ve imagined.

For a moment, the shields over my eyes fluttered open, meeting with the intensity of his gaze.

“ _Staring...?_ ” There was a small smirk in my voice, head cocked to the side.  
He let a smile spread from cheek to cheek as he leaned a forearm over the ledge of the tub. His chin came to rest against his arm, eyes wide and glossy as he looked up at me.  
“You’re a _goddess_.”

I let a chuckle tumble from my lips as I splashed a bit of water in his direction. A tiny bead hit the bridge of his nose, causing him to scrunch it. He shook his head, eyes rolling, unamused as his hand reached for mine. I allowed the gesture, sighing contently as his sweet peachy lips pressed from the beds of my nails to the flats of my wrists.

This was all I could ever need and all I could ever want...just him and I, and a quiet moment alone.


	7. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this a commercial break chapter. VERY short and subtle, but also VERY important.  
> \- Kxx

His body collapsed, a massive heap of disjointed sobs against the floor. I peered down, slowly shielding the front of my chest as I did so. My legs swung over the table, boots gently tapping against the floor as I shakily reached for my top and slung it over myself.

I paused for a moment, palm pressing cool into the warmth of the rash against the side of my face. I caught myself stroking the fragile skin, as if wiping away the action completely. He lost himself as he so often did, and I couldn’t blame him for it. I refused to.

When my body finally reached his, I placed a steady hand against the back blade of his shoulder. Unspoken understanding. He looked up in response to my touch, deep brown eyes red and tear-stained. I chewed at the skin of my lower lip until I could taste blood, the metallic dancing along the buds of my tongue. He could hardly even look at me as his gaze flitted between my eyes and the floorboards below him.

With that, I lowered myself to the ground, gaining a bit of confidence now. Seeing him so softened, so _broken_...I couldn't deny the fact that it made me feel five feet taller. My hands came to meet each cheek. He savored the feeling of purity and innocence, leaning into my touch as if it would bring him back to reality and take away the pain in his fragile heart. He stifled his sobs then, shutting the shields of his eyes to find peace from within.

As he opened them again, his callused finger traced the brutal blue love marks he had left against my neck, unable to fully process what he had just done. His eyes scanned the pink hue of my cheek before he looked down at the inside of his palm, finding the heinous culprit. I quickly shook my head, pulling his eyes back to mine with the tip of a finger. His breath was barely even audible passed his lips. If I didn’t know better, I would’ve assumed he had fallen unconscious at my feet.

I leaned forward with unexpected ease, a small but tender kiss gracing the sweat-covered skin of his forehead. He shuddered, the sound causing chills to trickle down my center. I shut my eyes, knotting them with vigor as pressed on, hand meeting just above his heart. It hammered, skipping a beat or two before falling back into a more succinct rhythm, one I could count. His muscles relaxed underneath me, as if the energy living within him snapped each and every tendon.

Wordless.

Only the sound of silence.

An actual gesture of love.


End file.
